Left 4 Dead 3
"I just sharted myself" is the new campaign being actively worked on for left 4 dead 3. Others have come into play such as "Why Comes You Always Lying Around The House, Go Get A Job You Dumb Fuhk" and the highly anticipated "What the funk is that smell, is it coming from the trash cans?". It is also rumored that a "What are you part tarded?" is also in the works, leading many to speculate that a Full Tard DLC will be available in the future. If you believe any of this you may already have Full Tardedness. Left 4 Dead 3 is the speculated sequel to the highly successful Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 games. All which follows is speculation: the third game in the series features a now worldwide pandemic of the "Green Flu" Virus, which turns anyone infected by it into either a zombie-like version of themselves or a heavily mutated version of themselves, each with their own unique power. The infected are portrayed like zombies but are not undead and are still living humans when infected by the virus. Like it's predecessors, this game features multiple campaigns, but unlike it's predecessors, each campaign focuses on a different group of survivors. There are many new weapons added in this game, there are also new types of infected and each campaign is set in a unique location. The game modes of Single Player, Campaign, Realism, FAKE AS FUCK!, Scavenge, Survival and Verses remain. Another new feature that 'Special Ass Fistings' with the 'Dildos' of previous titles being combined by the director i.e. a Smoker crossed with a female Boomer's twat, Witch crossed with a vag and so on. A zombie-horde endless survival mode seems likely, with special campaign-themed dongs being played with endless hordes of rubber ass beads until all participating survivors are dead. There seems likely to be more survivors in each campaign, although this may result in a name change as the '4' in the series title refers to the number of clitoral hoods. While Left 4 Dead 2 introduced us to the new zombie types of the charger, and the spitter the new title will introduce a whole new set. The Procrastinator, The Anal Rapist, The Swallower (the yin to the spitter's yang) and the ever-popular Ass Face Kenney. Weapons Melee *Moist Discharge *Used Flesh Light *Aligator Nipple Clamps and Fisting Machine *Anus Squirt *Purple duel entry dildo with battery backup and 3 speed settings *Man Boobs *Scroton cannon *Liquid Ass Spray *Frying Pan *Axe *Katana *Chainsaw *Cricket Bat *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *Golf Club *Nightstick *Spanking Paddle *Machete *Ice Picks *Skiing Pikes *Burning Log *Crutches *Tennis Racket *Umbrella *Branch *Circular Saw *Rowboat Paddle *Hacksaw *Knife *Pipe *Tomahawk Guns *AK-47 *Water gun *M-16 *SCAR *Pump Shotgun *Combat Shotgun *P220 Pistol *M1911 Pistol *Magnum *Sniper Rifle *Hunting Rifle *SMG *Silenced SMG *M60 *Grenade Launcher *RPG-7 Rocket Launcher *Automatic Tennis-ball Shooter *Deoderant Can/Cigarette Lighter Flamethrower *Flare-gun *HAMR *Ray gun MARKSMEN Equipment *Frag Grenade *Drugs *Spitter Acid Bomb *Pipe Bomb *Bile Bomb *Jenkum Bomb *Molatov Cocktail *Med Kit *Pain Pills *Adreneline *Flashlight *Oxygen Tank *Propane Tank *Minigun *Heavy Machine Gun *Fireworks *Gas Can *Flashbang Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Incendiary Ammunition *Explosive Ammunition *Laser Sights Category:Games Category:Video Games